


Paradigm Shift

by musingsofashley



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen, kind of off prompt, might contain spoilers for marvel movies, starspangledexchange, sunstructure-s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musingsofashley/pseuds/musingsofashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 14 page digital comic, working off my idea of what would take place farther into the future after CA: Winter Soldier. This comic is about bringing someone out of the darkness and back into the light, about the support of those close to you, and finding closure. Kind of difficult to do in 14 pages, but I had a month. (Critiques are always appreciated. ;))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunstructure-s](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunstructure-s).



> I'm posting each page as separate chapters, due to sheer image size (they're 8.5'x11'). My prompt was more along the lines of Steve and Bucky adjusting to modern life or an au, with fluff or gen. This kind of ran away from me, but I still hope the giftee likes it.

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	5. 1st Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each interlude is used to show how Bucky changes over the course of the comic. I attempted to show a change, gradually, in how he was dealing with his new situation.

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	7. Second Interlude: Silence

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist's note: Okay, I have to say, I'm really happy with how the Iron Man 3 mask turned out in this. O.o I was surprised.

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	10. Interlude: Reprieve

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	12. Interlude: On Your Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that point where you just can't get something right and throw your hands up in the air? That's what the middle panel is. ;.;

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sunflowers are inspired by a sunflower tattoo I saw on my giftee's blog and the fact that she appears to like art museums.

[](http://photobucket.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
